The absent princess
by Animeandmangalover8000
Summary: what happens when their a 4th child of the royal family but she isn't exactly happy with the queen so she wants to move but hr mother won't let her and she's never at home e continuities to be around eye candy and she's falling for the drummer and she doesn't want any one to know but Byung Hee found out.
1. Jae Hye

Lee Jae Hye

junior

Appearance:

long black hair with purple highlights that goes to her mid back,brown eyes,same height as Soo-ah

personality:

creative,she knows how to fight,caring,loyal,speaks her mind,sarcastic,and can do anything if she puts her mind to it.

Backstory:

she's the youngest princess of south Korea. She asked to go to a low class school her parents let her she met eye candy at paradise after she met Nyx and Woo Kyung at school she knows how to play guitar,bass,and piano,she mostly produce music after her mother found out who she hang out with she told it's family or friends and she chose her friends and her sibling doesn't know and most of her friends doesn't know who she really is but Byung Hee knows but doesn't care.

Friends:

Byung Hee

Ji Hyuk

Hyun Soo

Do Il

Ha Jin

Kyung Jong

Nyx

Nash

Soo Ah

Jae Kyung

Jae Ha

Jae Shin

Hang Ah

Family:

Young Seon(mother)

Jae Kyung(oldest brother)

Jae Ha(2ed oldest brother)

Jae Shin(oldest sister)

love interest:

Do-il


	2. Nyx

Mills,Linnyx "Nyx"

Junior

appearance:

light brown hair that reaches her shoulder blades,green-hazel eyes,about the same height as soo Ah.

Personality:

Funny,sarcastic,passive-aggressive,nice,chill(tries to be at least),tries to be brave,likes to be happy,Isn't afraid to work hard.

backstory:

Nyx grew up in America with her family, Her oldest brother was a talented musician but wanted to be an engineer. Draven's dream was to graduate from MIT then move to either Japan or Korea,Drae died when Nyx was 10 from a rare blood disease. Her parents started fighting and decide as a last resort to try and save their marriage,they'd move to Korea as a respect for Drae,This made the fighting worse,but Nas and Nyx met eye candy and became good friends with dad left and met a rich lady and got remarried Min Ju transferred Nyx and Nash to Jung Sang,not wanting her step children to be poorly educated,They never told eye candy were transferred. Drae died at the age of 14.

Friends:

Byung Hee

Ji Hyuk

Hyun Soo

Do il

Ha Jin

Kyung Jong

Woo Kyung

Jae Hye

Family:

Rita(mother)

Zane(father)

min Ju(step-mother)

Draven(oldest brother)

Nash(2ed oldest brother)

Jacinda(youngest sister)

Instruments:

Vocals

guitar

Love interest::

Ji Hyuk


	3. school closes and goes to a new school

Chapter 1

school closes and goes to a new school

I stood in the front row the spot next to me is for Nyx who's on the stage by the mic when lights finally turn on

"Okay I know we came to see one band only" Nyx states.

Everyone screams including myself

"Aish, here's Eye Candy" Nyx yells.

While jumping off the stage she stood next to me when Byung Hee comes up to the mic, Do-il starts playing the drums, than Hyun-Soo and Ji-Hyuk start playing their guitars soon Ha Jin comes on with the bass Kyung Jong on the piano and last Byung Hee comes on the guitar and singing. While their playing Byung Hee stop and so does the rest of eye candy

"everyone run" Byung Hee yells. I met up with Do-il, Kyung Jong and ha Jin while we leave Byung Hee, Ji Hyuk behind with Nyx we see Hyun Soo behind us we get outside we see the police cars we take off in the other direction we all take off Do-il and run to the pool hall and go in and sleep for the night.

The next day I wake up hearing a phone ring I see Do-il get up I get up and head to my place and once I enter I got to my room and put my phone on the nightstand and put the girls' uniform on, grab my things and my phone to see that Jae Kyung called 3 times since he got up, I leave my place and I see Do-il and I walk up to him

"morning princess "Do-il tells me. I nod to him while we met up with the others

"Do Jang and princess" they tell us.

"With the entrance fees we got yesterday let's buy a new drum kit" Ji Hyuk tells us.

"His drums got damaged last night" Ji Hyuk Told us.

"Didn't we agree to buy an amp "Ice price or Hyun Soo asks.

"Yours is the only one that works alright only yours" Hyun Soo told us.

"Then Do-il should perform with only sticks in his hands" Ji Hyuk asks.

Punks"Ji Hyuk tells Hyun Soo. When my phone goes off I pick it up

"hello" I say. While they hear about no money

"Are you going to school" Jae Kyung asks.

"Yeah" I tell him.

"You're school's closing you can transfer to the one that Jae Ha and I went to" Jae Kyung tells me.

"No, I'll stick with the they send me to "I tell him.

"Oh and if you have time to talk to me you have time to make a baby so make one" I tell Jae Kyung.

"I'll hang up than" jae Kyung tell me and he ends the call.

"Make a baby" Do-il asks.

"Yeah, my brother "I tell him. _I don't' talk to my family mush because I had to choose family or these guys and I chose these guys instead I thought._

"Byung Hee"Ji Hyuk asks. While we all walk

"crazy shithead" I tell them.

While I walk next to Hyun Soo and Ji Hyuk

"Hey,Byung Hee"Ji Hyuk says.

"What's up with get up" Ji Hyuk asks. He had his almost same clothes from last but he had a dress tied around his waist. "Oh. It's Ji Hyuk" Byung Hee states.

"Hey, wait a second, get off, get off, quick hurry" Byung Hee told us.

"Better run ,fellas"Byung Hee tells us. While

"hey, where are you going" Ji Hyuk asks. while Byung Hee took off with Kyung Jong's bike.

"I really love you guys" Byung Hee tells us.

"Hey, what's going on" Ha Jin asks.

"Ooh, ooh...look, it's Shil Ba "Kyung Jong tells us. We all start to take off.

"where's Byung Hee"Shil Ba asks.

"See you guys later"I yell at them. Then I get to Mapo Girls' high school everyone going crazy since it's our last day here I hear talk about eye candy I am sitting on a desk I hear someone "Yeah, the prince Jae Ha is done with the WOC training and coming home tomorrow "A girl tells her friend.

I get up and go somewhere else and no one is around I stayed there until they released the school were all going to _since Nyx left I've been alone I thought_ instead of eating I walk around the school _remembering what I did here I met my friends that I made me decide to go against my mother I thought._ While I enter the class I am in and grab the envelope and open it said _Jung Sang High school_ soon enough schools out and I ran to our meeting place I see the guys

"What school"Ji Hyuk asks.

"Jung Sang high"I tell him. While we ran across from street"When we go to Jang Sang we won't see Shil Ba anymore" Ha Jin tells us.

"If we quite school we won't see him either" Byung Hee told us.

"We shouldn't be junior high grads, that would be embarrassing" Hyun Soo tells us.

"I wish I had that option" I tell them. "Seems like a lot of rules even if your on your own"JI Hyuk tells me.

"But Hyun Soo's also right "I tell them.

"you two not dissing Seo Tae Ji" Byung Hee asks. While putting his arms around us.

"Are you" Byung Hee asks. While we keep walking, Kyung Jong gets between Hyun Soo and Byung Hee

"Is Seo Tae Ji, a junior high graduate" Kyung Jong asks. He looks between them, Byung hee and Ha Jin mess with Kyung Jong's hair a little, I call Jae Kyung

"Hello, Jae Hye" He tells me.

"Just so you know I am going to Jung Sang high" I tell him.

"I'll order you uniform and have delivered it to your place" Jae Kyung told me.

"So why didn't you tell me my other brother is coming home" I asked.

"Because he wanted to surprise you with it" Jae Kyung told me.

"Oh by the way I want a nephew and I' hanging up" I tell him and end the call.

We enter the karaoke go into one of the room and on the booths Do-il, Byung hee leaning Ji Hyuk and I are on one and Hyun Soo on one by himself, Ha Jin and Kyung Jong are singing while they sing Hyun soo laughs. When they finish and deciding on the next song

"Hey guys, let's just drop out, for real" Byung hee tells the guys.

"If you quit school, what are going to donjon Hyuk asks. "Let's make money..." Kyung Jong tells us.

"make tons of money and get a bling bling studio and ….no" Kyung Jong asks.

"It's my turn" Kyung Jong tells us. After he finishes we went somewhere with computers and looked up Jong Song High. We look at the pictures of school "Hey is this Jung song high school" Ha Jin asks.

"Is this a school or a hotel? Whoo...it's grand, really grand" Kyung Jong tells us.

"Look at this practice room … unbelievable" Ha Jin states.

"Hey, let's go and take over this place" Hyun Soo tells us. "Who's stopping us" Hyun Soo asks. We look at more pictures of students mostly girls I roll my eyes,

"Yeah, let's go the girls really hot" Byung Hee tells us,

"Didn't you say you wanted to drop out" Ji Hyuk asks, I hit Ji Hyuk

"If wants go because of girls than let him" I tell him.

"I need a muse who can inspire me" Byung Hee states.

"How about Princess here" Hyun Soo asks.

"How about no unless you want your ass kicked "I tell him.

"I don't see any hope in this neighborhood" Byung Hee told us.

"There you go again, you and your muse" Do-il states. Than he laughs a little, we go back to the pool hall

"hey guys, do you know who painted this" Byung hee asks. While pointing at the calendar with a painting on it

"No" Ha Jin tells Byung Hee.

"The painter was an old man called Picasso"Byung Hee told us.

"wasn't he van Gough"Kyung Jong asked.

"It's van Gough painted by Picasso"Byung Hee tells us. Ha Jin and Kyung Jong both agreeing

"why do you pretend to know" Ha Jin asks.

"Do you guys know what his inspiration was" Byung Hee asks. They shrug

"Women, countless women, and why" Byung Hee asks. Them while putting his fingers up, they don't know "

that was the source of inspiration" Byung Hee tells Ha Jin and Kyung Jong.

"So" Ha Jin asks.

"You are so slow dude; you have to meet a muse to be able to write music" Byung Hee tells Ha Jin.

"Obeying Hee asks.

"What are we going to do with the muse you met last night" Ji Hyuk asks.

"That girl, no... she is...uh...how should I describe it... she's way too dangerous to be with" Byung Hee tells us.

"why? You didn't get inspired right away" Kyung Jong asks.

"That's secondary, I'm with her my life would be in danger..."Byung Hee told us.

"Is she in the CIA or something" Hyun Soo asks.

"Stop playing us dude..." Hyun soo tells Byung Hee.

"She's so beautiful "a Jin tells us. While they look at the tv "You gotta be at least that pretty to be a muse"Ha Jin states. "Who is that"Kyung Jong asks.

"She's absolutely a goddess"Ha Jin states.

"Hey"Ji Hyuk say.

"What should we do with Do-il's drums"Ji Hyuk asks. We all look at Byung Hee, Do-il shoots the ball

"Lets go boys,let's go look for a drum"Byung Hee tells us. While he starts to walk

"where"Ha Jin asks.

"Where else, paradise"Byung Hee tells us. We stood outside of the store

"our heaven,paradise"Byung Hee states. We all enter and wonder though the sore

"It's here,this way" Byung Hee told all turn while following Byung Hee. We reach the section with the drums Do-il starts play the drum to get Ji Hyuk and I listen to the drums everyone else wondered off

"what happened to the guide song I gave you" the owner asks Ji Hyuk.

"It's not my music,I just did what they asked me to do" Ji Hyuk told him.

"I knew it"the owner told Ji Hyuk.

"young Ae,you trust me,don't you"Byung Hee asks.

"Byung Hee,stop it"He tells Byung Hee.

"Did you see him playing the drum"Byung Hee asks.

"Did you see how beautifully he played"Byung Hee asks.

"That beautiful talent is in danger because of financial hardship..."Byung Hee tells him. while looking someone.

"Do something about him,huh"Byung Hee asks.

"Hey guys,go ahead and talk with him"Byung Hee tells us while running off.

"He's driving me nut"the owner told us while we talk to the owner than Ji Hyuk goes off to find Byung Hee. Eventually we catch up to Kyung Jong and Ha Jin who finds Ji Hyuk and Byung Hee but their running around like kids

"Don't run"Byung Hee tells us but more Ha Jin and Kyung Jong.

"I'll find a real muse for you"Ji Hyuk tells us.

"Really,don't lie to me"Byung Hee tells Ji Hyuk.

"A muse"Ha Jin asks. We all went outside and got to a wall to find a muse for Byung Hee.

"This is stupid"Hyun Soo tells.

"I second that"I tell them.

"Why,are we doing this with you"Hyun Soo asks.

"It's been an hour now"Ha Jin states.

"Why are you making us so late"Ha Jin asks.

"Byung Hee needs to find his muse so that he can write great music" Kyung Jong tells us.

"Then we can be successful and super rich"Kyung Jong tells us.

"I don't have time"Byung Hee tells me.

"I need to find muse and write awesome music right away "Byung Hee tells us.

"If you wanted to find an awesome muse this is not the right place"Ha Jin tells Byung Hee.

"What the hell are doing here in broad daylight"Ha Jin asks. "I almost found one but then..."Byung Hee states and looks at Ji Hyuk.

"Alright! It he first women who crosses that street is my muse"Byung hee tells us.

"Really"Kyung Jong asks.

"You crazy bastard,you're totally out of it"Hyun soo tells him.

"Hey why don't we just go get some ramyun"Do-il asks. "yeah,lets get food"I say while agreeing with Do-il.

"I'm curious who it's going to be"JI Hyuk asks.

"She's coming..."Byung Hee tells us. We all look across the street Do-il drums the at a pretty lady across the street but she got in a car. We wait some more than a girls who's not so pretty as the first starts to walk across about almost half way a pretty girl with long brown hair runs in front of her Byung Hee and Ji Hyuk stand up and they walk to edge to where they came up and she some how trips into Ji Hyuk's arms.

"Ah...fall this way"Byung Hee states. She steps backwards, "oh...I'm sorry"She tells them. And looks around and gets in a car

"Ah...this is my fate"Byung Hee tells us. We walk off and do randomness things around town until we finally get to Ji Hyuk's and Byung Hee's place to eat.

"hey,guys how many ramyun should I make"Kyung Jong asks.

"Is Hyun Soo and Nyx coming also"Kyung Jong asks.

"Just make sure you cook enough"Ji Hyuk tells Kyung Jong. "You're a wuss...Boil enough to make the pot explode"Ha Jin tells him.

"Where's Do-il"Ha Jin asks.

"What is taking him so long"Ha Jin asks.

"You met your muse,do you have a song streaming, into your mind"Ji Hyuk asks.

"Yes, we parted ways as soon as we met...I think today I'll only write dad music"Byung Hee told us.

"Let me see it"Ji Hyuk tells him. While Ji Hyuk looks at the note book that Byung Hee had with his guitar while Byung Hee puts his guy liner on

"today even my eye make up looks sad"Byung Hee tells us.

"Aren't you tired of blacking your eyes"Ji Hyuk asks.

"Laziness cannot overcome self expression"Byung Hee tells him.

"When I do this,I became a free soul"Byung Hee tells Ji Hyuk. When the door opened

"Hey,I'm Here"Nyx yelled. While shutting the door and taking her shoes off

"how did you know we we're here and trying to find Byung Hee's muse"I asks.

"Kyung Jong text me and he told me he found his muse"Nyx told us. While she sat down between Ha Jin and myself

"It's the essence that completes me"Byung Hee tells us.

"So your embarrassed of your bare face"Kyung Jong asks.

"You're wrong, you punk"Byung Hee states. He continues with his eye make up or guy liner and Ji Hyuk plays his guitar.

"Hey this isn't bad"Ji Hyuk tells Byung Hee.

"I like the chord progression"Ji Hyuk asks.

"If you don't complete it,it'd useless"JI Hyuk tells Byung hee.

"Then do you want to finish it"Byung Hee asks. Then Do-il shows up closes the door and takes his shoes off

"what"Do-il asks. And walks by the rest of us

"so we can perform at the night club"Do-il asks the person on the phone. Do-il takes the phone away from his ear

"we got a gig" we all scream. We continue to scream for a little bit. We all eat Do-il, Ha Jin, Kyung Jong, Nyx all leave and Ji Hyuk, Byung Hee and I all fall asleep eventually. The next day we all go to Woo Kyung's mom's barber shop

"come over her! Oh come"Woo Kyung tells Ji Hyuk. Pulls him to a chair

"Do you think it's really okay to skip school like this"Kyung Jong asks.

"The school's closing,they gonna award us for good attendance"Ha Jin asks.

"Even if we go, the school won't help our future"Hyun Soo tells us. Byung Hee looking at a mirror and behind the mirror of randomness of things.

"If we became famous, being dropouts will more impressive than graduating from a bad school"Hyun Soo tells us.

"stay still! Whats the matter"Woo Kyung asks.

"You don't like it"she asks.

"my mom isn't out of the shop very often"Woo Kyung states. "Look at Byung Hee, I'll do your hair much better than his..."Woo Kyung tells Ji Hyuk.

"It's fine"Ji Hyuk tells her.

"I'm telling you Woo Kyung ,you're Ji Hyuk's muse"Byung Hee tells us.

"Muse,what is a muse "Woo Kyung asks.

"What is indispensable to every musician:a pretty women"Byung Hee explains to her.

"JI Hyuk, am I really you're muse"Woo Kyung asks.

"So that means I belong to you...right"Woo Kyung asks.

"in other words, I am officially your women right"Woo Kyung asks.

"Oh,I must be right huh,oh I can't believe this"Woo Kyung tells us.

"What's the fun in that being tied down to one man right now, I want to be able to have fun "I tell them. They all look at a bit surprised at this and we all got out the barber shop they walking I stopped for the fact of a feeling of being watched. "What's wrong,princess"Ha Jin asks.

"Nothing"I tell him. I ignoring the feeling and catch up with everyone. We put everything into the van and got in and drove off we all got in the back Sept for Byung Hee and Ji Hyuk up in the front seat.

We get there and start unload when Do-il looks at the doors "Guys,Hyun Soo's here"Do-il tells us.

"What took you so long"Ji Hyuk asks.

"They say that minors can't play here"Hyun Soo tell us.

"Did you tell them they don't need to pay us"Do-il asks.

"It's no use-"Hyun Soo tells us. I watch the guys carefully when Nyx runs up to us

"Byung Hee...If you'd brought your registration card,we could use it"Ji Hyuk states.

"Why don't you carry it with you"Ji Hyuk asks.

"I told you guys I am a free soul"Byung Hee tells us.

"Ah, my make up was perfect today..."Ha Jin states. while we pack everything up and Byung Hee and Ji Hyuk gets back into the front and all of us in the back including Nyx and I. We drove off from the club while driving someone pulled out in front of us, "Hey,you son of a bitch,that jerk"Byung hee screams.

"Go catch him!what are you doing"Ha Jin continue to drive.

"Shut up,this is our kimichi"Byung Hee tells us. While we drive around

"By the way...where are we going now"Kyung Jong asks,university road"Byung Hee told us.

"Why are we going there"Ji Hyuk asks.

"Let's play out in the street"Byung Hee starts.

"Free souls,alright"Byung Hee finishes.

"Alright"we yell at Byung Hee We turn onto around and go to university road Nyx and I helped eye candy set up. Byung Hee gets his guitar out of the van,eye candy's pretty much set up and ready to play,Nyx and I stand by the van to watch them when I see Byung Hee's muse. I tap Nyx and point to the girl with long brown hair with a black coat on.

"That's Byung Hee's muse"I tell her.

"oh she's in my class"Nyx tells me.

"What's her name"I asks.

"Soo-Ah"Nyx tells me.

"Oh"Byung Hee states. And runs over to her. When three guys get out of a car and also see her and Byung Hee reaches her and turns her around for a hug one of the three guys punches Byung Hee after he let her go of his muse I see Ji Hyuk stand up,The other two go by Do-il

"You beggers,what are you doing in front someone else's stage"the second in command asks.

"What's up with these jerks"Kyung Jong asks. And laughs Hyun-Soo puts an arm around him

"What are you, are you clowns"He asks.

"Are you crazy"Ha Jin asks. Nyx and I walk towards our friends, "princess Nyx be careful"Ha Jin tells us.

"Is she your secret princess"the one who called them clowns asks.

"No one calls me princess that I don't trust"I tell him. Byung Hee goes fight but Ji Hyuk jumps in front of him to stop Byung Hee.

"The instruments are low class,just like their owners"the second in command guy tells us. He knock a cymbal off of Do-il's drums Do-il punched the guy that knocked it off we all go into the fight mode and that's when their guards come out to fight their battle for them. They pulls us together one grabs me

"let's go"I tell them. But they didn't I put my foot behind their leg and tripped the guard that grab me we're all fighting and we're throwing punches,kicks at these guys we fraught and I throw a couple of punches myself they defeat us they throw us on a ground in circle.

"Getting punched in the jaw hurts like hell"Byung Hee tells us. We all have our fair share of cuts and bruises we all laugh.

"Those Jung Sang Bastards,they even have others to fight for them"Ha Jin states.

"That is power of money"Hyun Soo states.

"No kidding"I tell them.

"Hey guys let go there"Byung Hee tells us.

"Jung Sang high my muse is also there"Byung Hee tells us.

"I told you,she's not a muse"Ji Hyuk tells Byung Hee.

"Why do you keep calling her that"Ji Hyuk asks.

"Jung Sang high,lets go"Byung Hee tells them.

"Let's go "we all scream. We all get up and go to our places to sleep Sept for me I went with Do-il to the pool hall I woke up early woke up and went home and took a shower and got my old uniform on, and left my house and met up with the guys and we walk into Jung sang high together.

"Wow is this a school or a resort" Kyung Jong asks.

"This is awesome" Kyung Jong tells us. We continue up the stairs we look around when a security guard comes up to us, "stop, which school do you go to "He asks us.

"Jung Sang high school "we all tell him at once.


	4. Not a chapter but please read

I'm rewritting the first chapter


End file.
